


Runnin

by Narttu



Category: Carliff - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of zombies who can you trust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runnin

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i_glitterz   
> For carliff_bingo Wildcard, dark_bingo pandemics and epidemics

“Watch the junk.” Tommy stood with his arms up as his skin was inspected for infection. The guard lingered too long in certain places. It wasn’t the first time and wouldn’t be the last. It was the easy part of his job as a scavenger.

 

“You’re clean.” The guy licked his bottom lip, watching Tommy put his shirt back on.

 

“Not a chance in hell.” Grabbing his bag, Tommy made his way into the city.

 

It was like so many he had come across. Worn down, dirty and controlled by chaos. But these places were the only refuge left after the infection. Once, Tommy tried to think about life before people started to die only to return with a hunger for human flesh. He was six when the outbreak started. He could vaguely remember his family, all of whom were dead now.

 

Scared and helpless, he was taken in by a man named Monte. Then over the next ten years, he was taught not only how to defend himself but a trade of savaging. Cities like this were built up quickly and needed supplies. But many were too afraid to travel into stores long since abandoned behind the city walls. Those who did usually were never seen from again.

 

He knew the threat to his life every day. Even more so when on one outing, they found themselves surrounded by the infected. Monte grabbed Tommy and with his last surge of strength helped him up onto the room of a building. It took only seconds for Tommy to reach down to help the other up only to find him swarmed by the dead. The screams he heard that day still kept him up at night.

 

Prostitutes noticed him right away, trying to get a little of his attention with promises of the most depraved things to get what he had in his bag. Tipping his head down a bit to have his fringe hide the smile on his face, Tommy shuffled past, heading into the heart of the city. You always dealt with the #1 if you wanted to get the most out of a trade. All the little shop owners struggled to get by as it was. They had nothing to offer most times and would sooner Tommy run into an ‘accident’ in there shop then trade fair.

 

This city was new to him. He had been traveling west. Getting as must distance from his nightmares as possible. But compared to the other cities he had been through, this one had the most uninfected he had ever seen. Approaching a large opened center, there was a stage of sorts set up. It was surrounded by a tall fence. In the middle was a cage where an attractive dark haired male sang while several men around him danced.

 

Stepping closer to the fence, Tommy looked into the ring and the site he saw turned his stomach. Humans and zombies trapped together in a match for survival. From what he could see, the zombies were winning. So much for being more human than the monsters we were hiding from.

 

It wasn’t hard locating the main building. Compared to the others, it looked sturdier and had guards swarming all over every inch of it. Seemed the head honcho was a bit paranoid. Walking inside, Tommy’s eyes saw something rare. The lobby area was lit up with electric lights. Only once before had he seem such a sight, and it had been years. Pushing open the door, he was met with another check point. Putting his bag on a table, it again was searched.

 

“Everyone is so friendly here.” Said sarcastically of course, Tommy raised up his arms, allowing the man to pat him down as another went through the contents of his bag. Done, the bag was shoved roughly back into Tommy’s arms. This search; however, the gun he had been carrying was taken away from him.

 

“You get this back if you come back down. Hey, Isaac!” A guard near the elevator looked over. “Take this kid up to the top.”

 

Flicking off the guard with over eager fingers that searched him, Tommy joined Isaac in the elevator. As the door shut, the lift started to move slowly upwards. Faster than walking but much slower than where it should be. Looking up at the top of the doors where the lights flashed each floor, Tommy watched the glow with interest.

 

“Pretty amazing, huh?” Isaac shifted the strap of the gun he had been holding to hold it securely on his back. “A few scientist show up and set up this solar thing. It’s only in this building.”

 

There was a soft buzzing noise as the lift stopped and the doors opened up to reveal a long corridor. As Tommy was about to step out Isaac placed a hand on his shoulder. “The boss’ name is Bushido. A fucking prick, but keep your cool. Guys have vanished for less.”

 

Turning his head back, Tommy locked eyes with the guard. First guy since entering the gates that seemed to care. It stirred up uncomfortable feelings deep inside. “Umm…thanks.”

 

With each step he took, Tommy’s shoes echoed off the walls. Coming to a guarded door, it was opened to allow him entrance. A makeshift throne was set up in the center. Sitting in the chair must have been this Bushido guy. Dark skin with a slight smile on his face. It wasn’t hiding the sinister thoughts growing in his head. At his feet sat two naked men not much older than Tommy. Both naked and from what he could tell they were twins, only their air was different. To his right the blonde had his head on Bushido’s lap. His face emotionless as his master placed a hand on his neck. A water bowl next to him had the name Bill on it. On Bushido’s left was the other twin. His hair in dark braids as he stared blankly off to the side at nothing in particular. Looking down at this one’s bowl, Tommy almost tripped over his next step finding their names the same.

 

“Look pets, we have a scavenger.” Bushido moved his hand gently up the side of Bill’s cheek before moving it back to rest where it had been. “Been too long since we were graced with the presence of one of your kind. But then all it takes is one slip now doesn’t it?” The sly grin turned a bit wider as though his joke was quite funny. “And what do you have to show me?”

 

Biting at his tongue to keep quiet, Tommy pulled on the cord to open up his bag. He started with the cartons of cigarettes. Next was a bag of seeds. Opening it up Tommy went to step slower when the slave boy with the same name turned to look right at him. The look was that of pure hatred, causing Tommy to stop in his tracks and move back to where he was standing. “Umm, Cannabis seeds.” Closing up the seed bag, it was placed on the floor next to the cartoons. Lastly he pulled out a vintage bottle of whiskey. Most towns brewed their own alcohol but it still could not compare to the real thing. This bottle alone should get him what he wanted.

 

“Quite a haul.” Bushido looked over the items on the floor, giving nothing away that he knew their worth. “You scavenge alone?”

 

“Of course not.” A complete lie though it wasn’t always so. This prick didn’t need to know the details.

 

“And your price for the items?”

 

“A vehicle.” As Bushido went to open his mouth, Tommy continued. “A working vehicle with gas.”

 

“Do you always ask for such a high price? Maybe it would be better if I talked to your partner instead of a child like yourself.”

 

“Listen, asshole.” So much for keeping his mouth in check. Tommy hated being jerked around. “You don’t want this stuff, that’s fine by me. I’ll get what I want from the next town.” Kneeling down, Tommy went to place everything back when he heard a squeak noise. Looking back up, Tommy saw Bushido’s hand had tightened around Bill’s neck cutting off his air supply.

 

“Finding gas for a car will take some time.” With his fingers loosening up, Bill gasped for breath as Bill brought up a hand to rub against his throat. “I suggest you take a few days to enjoy my city then come back to receive your payment, and to prove I am a man of my word, Isaac will show you around and give you a place to stay. We take care of survivors here.”

 

Standing back up, Tommy slugged the bag over his shoulder. For now he agreed with the plan. If not there was a good chance he would not make it out of the building unharmed. With a whistle from Bushido, Isaac arrived in the room to gather the items Tommy had laid out. Tommy made his way back to the elevator.

 

When Isaac handed over the whiskey, Bushido grabbed a hold of his wrist. “Treat this one like the others. In a few days if he will not agree willingly then you know what to do.”

 

With a nod of his head, Isaac did not move till the grip upon his wrist was removed. Heading back to the elevator, he found Tommy inside leaning against the back wall with his head down till noticing he was not alone. Their eyes met for the second time and Isaac knew this one would not be like the others. The door closed and the two made their way back down to the lobby.

 

“What’s your name?” This kid didn’t say much. But then after everything he had to have experienced, Isaac could see why.

 

“Tommy.” Spoken quietly as he messed with the strap of his bag. Everything he owned in the world was in this bag.

 

“So what do you want to see first?” Living in this city for nearly six years, Isaac knew it like the back of his hand. Working up the position of guard gave him more power than most. But it put him in danger just the same. Crossing Bushido was the last thing anyone ever did.

 

“I just want to sleep.” It was hard to find such luxuries outside city walls.

 

“Sure, sure no problem.”

 

After Tommy got his gun back, the two headed outside. The sun long set, casing the city in a soft glow from the moon. Away from the hum of electricity, the light now came from candles and bins with fire inside. He was used to the stares. New faces always drew a lot of unwanted attention. Holding his bag tighter against his chest to avoid any pick pocketing, Tommy followed the other till they got to a brick building. It wasn’t as run down as the others they had passed before. It must be housing for guards or something equally posh. Up the stairs and the first door to the right was Isaac’s place. Random furniture littered the room. A bed in the far corner, but he wasn’t about to fall for that one. Tossing his bag on the floor next to the couch, Tommy kicked off his shoes and went to lie down on the couch, finding the cushions lumpy but nothing he couldn’t handle. He turned to have his back towards the other as Tommy curled up and almost immediately passed out.

 

\---///---

 

There was a scream. Stirring in his bed, Tommy remembered opening his eyes and seeing the Jimi Hendrix poster on his door. Now there was a growl. It was as plain as day. Extremely inhuman that he could only guessed to have come from the bowels of hell. The night before his father had allowed him to stay up to watch a scary movie. Going to bed was fine, but now that movie was coming back to haunt him.

 

Pushing the covered off of his body, Tommy put his feet down upon the cold hard wood floor. There was another growl and now a gargle of sorts. Pinching his arm really hard, the dream didn’t seem to stop. It only meant that what was happening in the house was indeed very real.

 

Moving off his bed very slowly so there would not be the slightest sound, Tommy padded to his door. Once there he placed his ear against it, trying to hear out more of the noises on the other side. Thinking not it might have been the TV. Maybe his father didn’t go to bed after that movie and was now watching another one.

 

Hearing noting he went to open the door. Just as his hand was pressed against the knob there was the distinct sound of breaking glass. In no way was Tommy a chicken. But this was really freaking him out. Turning the handle slowly, Tommy peeked out from the crack of his door into the hallway. There was something dark along the floor and walls.

 

The door was opened up fully and getting a good look the dark substance was blood. His toes stuck to the carpet as he walked to the living room. The broken glass was the main window there. Outside seemed just as chaotic as the scene in the house. But nothing was as shocking as seeing his sister lying motionless on the floor. Though the front of her body was lying against the floor, her head was turned the wrong way. Face up and looking up at the ceiling with cloudy eyes. Her pajamas splattered with blood.

 

Tommy opened his mouth. He wanted to scream but no sound came out from his throat. It was as though an invisible force had closed up his throat, preventing him from getting the help he so desperately needed. Movement near the window drew his attention toward it. There on the floor was another body, but this one moved. Slowly and shaky, the figure stood.

 

“Mom?”

 

At least this person was wearing the purple night dress his mother always wore. As the figure turned around it was his mother but now transformed into something hideous. Her head was cocked to the side and a bulge was protruding from her neck as though something in it was broken. A greenish brown slime bubbled out of her mouth and nose. Her eyes were as clouded as his sisters. His mother stood there before him a monster. Growling, she started to shuffle toward him. Tommy backed up several steps till his back was pressed up against a wall. His brown eyes wide and fearful toward the one person who was supposed to love and protect him.

 

A loud pop caused Tommy to jump. The fear that had been building inside broke free and tears flowed freely down his cheeks. His mother had stopped moving as the left skin of her skull had been blown off. Crumpling into a heap at his feet, Tommy looked up to see a man standing right outside of the broken window. He didn’t look like a monster, but the gun he held up was not a welcoming feeling.

 

“You alright, kid?”

 

Opening his mouth Tommy made a tiny squeak before his vision went dark and he fainted to the floor next to his mother.

 

\---///---

 

Sitting up quickly on the couch, Tommy felt panicked not realizing where he was at. Slowly though the events from the day before started to come back to him. Looking over toward the bed Isaac was still sleeping. The sun was up and if he had to guess, it was mid morning. Rubbing the sleep from his face, Tommy scooted toward the end of the sofa and opened up his bag. Pulling out a few items he headed into the bathroom. After a quick piss he looked into a cracked mirror above a broken sink. Cleaning up the best he could, Tommy wetted the sides of his hair and carefully with a straight razor started to shave the hair away leaving only the long strands on the top.

 

Coming out of the bathroom, Tommy felt a bit more human. There was the smell of something spicy. Isaac was frying up something for them to eat. He learned early on never to ask where the meat came from. It went down easier not knowing.

 

Serving up breakfast on two mostly intact plates, Isaac did a double take when he saw Tommy. “That…hell, you look good.” Handing the plate over, they sat on the couch to eat. Since Tommy wasn’t very talkative Isaac picked up the slack. “Life outside the walls must be crazy. Always looking over your shoulder, wondering when one of those zombie motherfuckers are going to pop up and try to sink their teeth into you. Being in a built city is where it’s at. Ever thought about it? This city isn’t so bad. One of the bigger ones. Ever thought about staying?”

 

Simply shrugging Tommy didn’t want to talk about it. He wasn’t one to follow the rules. “How long is it going to take for your boss to get the car ready for me?”

 

“Three days maybe? You know how it is.” Setting the plate to the side, he skipped the topic for now. “How about I show you around the city?”

 

It was that or hang out in this room till the car was ready. It would pass the time, making trades with other residents around the city. Getting a messenger bag out of his knapsack, Tommy stuffed it with items he wouldn’t be willing to part with and together with Isaac, they headed out to see the city.

 

Familiar surroundings but different faces greeted Tommy as they walked the streets. So far he had traded for a canteen and several newer articles of clothing. As the sun started to set for the da,y many headed toward the cage for those night’s zombie fights.

 

“Even when the world is taken over by monsters, those who survive still crave carnage.” Isaac watched as two men were lead into the cage. One seemed to go of his free will, but the other was dragged kicking and screaming.

 

“Makes you think about who the real monsters are.”

 

“You’re right, Tommy.” He was never one to sit and watch the show. Four zombies were released into the cage and the crowd went wild, screaming out their approval. “Let’s get something to drink.”

 

 

Not too far away they approached a building where its main floor had collapsed in but the stairs left down to a door to reveal a basement level that was fully intact. Candles littered every surface available, but it was still mostly dark. There were people scattered through the place. From the loud voices and watching one man trip over his own foot to fall face first to the floor they were already well intoxicated. The man behind the bar let out a cat call as they walked closer toward the bar.

 

“Finally found you one worth bringing in, Isaac. Damn, I would totes tear him up if he wasn’t already claimed for.” Hopping down from a crate, Brad ran around the other side of the bar to give Isaac a hug. The whole time he was eye fucking Tommy though. “Tell me he likes to share.”

 

Shoving Brad playfully, he laughed at how red Tommy’s cheeks were becoming. “We’re not dating, Cheeks. He’s a new comer.”

 

“No way! Oh my God. Tell me how is it out there? Super scary, right?” Moving back behind the bar, Brad got back up on his crate and poured a muddy colored liquid into two glasses. It was home brewed so in each city, it tasted different but like the others, it was extremely potent.

 

Round after round, Isaac never paid anything for the drinks. Tommy figured it was another guard perk. When Brad wasn’t serving drinks or practically whoring himself out to anyone with a pulse, he was asking Tommy questions about the outside. To avoid them, Tommy kept drinking. Soon his veins buzzed from the alcohol. It helped to slip away the guard he put up.

 

“Tell me, kitty boy, how does one take care of business out there with those creepy zombies?” Brad was sipping a drink as well but much slower.

 

“Savaging?” Leaning against the bar a bit, Tommy finished his drink only to have Brad fill it right back up a moment later.

 

“You are totes cute and innocent.” Pinching Tommy’s cheek, it was easy to avoid the hand the other brought up to bat him away. “I mean sex, cutie. Please tell me there is rough hard wasteland sex out there.”

 

“You never seem to surprise me how quickly you can show your freak side, Cheeks.” Isaac was drinking slowly as well. Getting buzzed, but he didn’t need to be wasted.

 

Waving the other off, Brad motioned for Tommy to ask the question. But there seemed to be no more of an answer then mumbling. Luckily he was saved the embarrassment by the arrival of several men. Two cute twinks holding onto the middle man with an amazing body and dark black hair and the most vibrant blue eyes. Tommy’s mind was slow to put the pieces together but it finally dawned on him; it was the singer from the center stage of the fighting pit he had seen the night he arrived.

 

“Adam!” Fresh drink in hand, Brad hurried to give it to the other and hang onto his front, making lewd gestures with his tongue.

 

“Adam’s most people’s type.”

 

Caught staring, Tommy looked back to his glass. “I don’t get close.”

 

“I noticed that.” Leaning against the bar more on his forearms, Isaac lowered his voice so they would not be over heard. “Look you don’t have to tell me what happened out there. A guy can guess. But it’s clearly eating you up. With your face and a flirty attitude, you could have any guy in the city. Probably bring Bushido himself to his knees.”

 

“Or be just another naked body attached to a chain.” Bringing the glass to his lips, Tommy tipped the glass and got most of it into his mouth.

 

“So you’re scared of being controlled?” But there was no response. Not even a nod of acknowledgement. “Or is it that you want to be controlled?” That’s when Isaac got a look. It was quick but he saw it. Grabbing Tommy by his fringe, Isaac yanked his head closer, hearing the hiss of pain as they found themselves a breath apart. Finding the other not making a move to get away, Isaac closed the gap and kissed those lips that begged to be dominated.

 

When they broke apart, Isaac released the grip letting the strands slide off his fingers. “Back to my place?” After getting a nod of agreement, they made their way out of the bar. Walking back to Isaac’s place was a blur. Along the way Isaac would stop Tommy randomly to kiss his lips again or shove him against the nearest wall to grind against the other so Tommy could feel how hard he was.

 

Shoving the room open, both men went inside. Tommy kicked off his shoes as Isaac pulled off his shirt in one swift movement and after chucking off his shoes and went to go for his pants, he saw Tommy standing there doing nothing.

 

“What’s wrong?” And please be anything but wanting to stop this. Fly open, Isaac moved closer to the other slowly, treating Tommy like a scared jittery animal.

 

“I’ve never…” Tommy shook his head. It was time to put his virginity behind him. Life was too short to have never experienced something so life changing.

 

“You want to stop?” Going to touch Tommy’s shoulder, he stopped. Not sure where he stood anymore.

 

Looking up, Tommy fought against the voice of reason in his head. He faced hordes of zombies, but somehow this made his palms sweat and his knees shiver. “No.” Unbuttoning his pants, Tommy pushed the fabric down as he used his feet to push them off of his legs. The rest of the clothing came off for both of them and as Tommy sat down on the bed, Isaac was digging for something in a foot locker and coming back with a small glass jar with some shiny liquid inside.

 

Pushing Tommy to lie on his back, Isaac moved between the other’s legs as he opened up the jar and swirled two fingers in the liquid. Setting the jar on the mattress, he brought the coated fingers to Tommy’s hole. The blond jumped as though his body had been zapped. Isaac made calming noises, watching Tommy melt down against the bed once more.

 

As one lubed finger started to penetrate Tommy’s hole, Isaac leaned down to kiss up the blonde’s neck. Sucking on his Adam’s apple as he made his way up. Then biting at his chin before nipping at the bottom lip till Tommy groaned. He pushed the other’s tolerance and it made Tommy’s cock rock hard.

 

Reaching down Tommy started to stroke himself. His inner muscles tried to resist the intrusion. It burned deep inside of him, but the pain urged him forward. Over shadowing the constant thinking and instead forced him to just feel.

 

“On your knees.”

 

Tommy rolled over onto his stomach and Isaac hoisted his hips up so that Tommy’s ass was presented to him like a gift. As his cheeks were spread open, Tommy closed his eyes and gripped at the sheets tightly. More pain was felt as Isaac’s slicked up cock pushed past his tight ring. He held back most of the noises though his body shivered several times.

 

Closing his eyes Tommy allowed Isaac to take what he wanted from him. At times it felt good but mostly he just felt overly full. When his cock started to go limp, Isaac took hold and started to stroke it roughly, forcing him to reach a finish.

 

Focalizing on the spot deep inside that made Tommy shiver, Isaac rammed the younger man’s body relentlessly till he broke apart, coming against the sheets and whimpering loudly. Riding Tommy through the orgasm, Isaac continued the pace to get to his own finish. Not stopping even when Tommy tried to move away, his hole oversensitive and used.

 

Feeling Isaac come inside his body, Tommy started to shake uncontrollably. Even when the other pulled out he kept shaking, Tommy’s body collapsing to the bed as he curled up into a ball.

 

“No, no, no Tommy, it’s okay.” Isaac wrapped his arms around the other. That was when Tommy fell apart. The walls he had spent so long building up crumbled down around him. Crying hard, Isaac tightened his grip around the other. Watching Tommy fall apart, but ready to put the pieces back together again.

 

Mentally and psychically drained, Tommy didn’t fight against the darkness coming to swallow him whole. He hoped this would be a dreamless sleep, but it would not be the case.

 

 

\---///---

 

“I don’t want to fight zombies! This is stupid!” Tommy crossed his arms over his chest, making the best pout he could muster. But all his charms would not sway Monte.

 

“You don’t have a choice. Now pay attention.” Yanking Tommy closer by grabbing a hold of one of his arms, Monte went over again how to properly assemble and disassemble a gun. As well as checking the barrel and reloading.

 

They had taken shelter in a mall. Since the zombies wandered aimlessly they had to keep moving as well to stay ahead. Being caught off guard could make for your last mistake. Monte often reminded Tommy of the many mistakes he encountered. His mistake of not making it home in time to save his own family. His wife and daughters had already turned by the time he got there.

 

After the lesion Tommy went to explore the mall. Strapped to his side was a loaded Walther PP. Most of the stores were open. The employees in too much of a hurry to escape to be worried about looters. Tommy changed shirts with one he liked so much better. Then he grabbed a football from a sporting goods store. Never one to like sports he tossed it watching the ball hook right and bounce off a bench. The store up ahead caught his eye. It was a candy store. As his mouth started to water Tommy approached the gate. It was pulled down but not all the way. Grunting he pulled up with all of his strength till the momentum sent the gate rolling up to the top quickly.

 

For several seconds, Tommy just stood there not sure what to shove into his mouth first. Stepping up to the first bin he grabbed a hand full of m&m’s and popped them into his mouth. Next was jelly beans and after that skittles. Reaching for a foot long gummy snake Tommy froze when he heard a noise. Staying still and focusing in on the sound; he heard it again. It was muffled but somewhat like a sniffling.

 

Dropping the snake Tommy pulled the gun out, holding it secure in front of him. If Monte had been there to see he would have been proud. But right now Tommy’s heart was beating so fast it rang in his ears. As scared as he felt he was just as determined. Tiptoeing closer to the noise, Tommy inched up to the counter the cash register was on and peeked behind it. He did not find a zombie. Instead he saw a boy close to his own age sitting on the ground snuggling up in a blanket. There were dark colored bags under his eyes and he seemed to be sweating profusely.

 

“Hey.”Putting the gun back Tommy got closer, sitting down on the floor next to the other. “I’m Tommy.”

 

“Mike.” He sniffled.

 

“Did your parents die, too?”

 

Nodding, the blanket was pulled tighter against his chest. “I don’t want to die.”

 

“You won’t. You can join Monte and me. He’s nag like a parent but he will keep you safe.” Stretching his arm up, he grabbed a candy bar and offered it up to the other. “It’s okay to be scared. I was scared, but now I pity any zombie that fucks with me.”

 

Taking the candy bar Mike giggled a little when Tommy swore. But the good mood did not last. “My dad bit me.” Pushing the blanket off of his legs showing the pant leg of one had been tore off. The wound was puss filled and covered in dried blood. The veins around it could be seen under the skin as they turned black.

 

“It…it doesn’t mean you have to die. Monte can fix you. Just wait right here.” Pushing himself off of the ground Tommy took off in top speed back to where Monte was. Finding him Tommy talked fast. Not explaining much till they reached the candy store.

 

Monte looked over the boy and then pulled out his own gun. “Tommy, I want you to leave the store.”

 

“No!” He struggled to get between the two of them. “He’s not one of them!”

 

“But he WILL be! I said leave the store!” With a forceful shove back the last image burned in his brain was Mike’s face. Pale and so scared. As his ass hit the floor, one shot rang out.

 

Getting up quickly, Tommy swung at Monte, hitting him anywhere he could. “I hate you! I hate you!”

 

Grabbing a hold of the other, he held Tommy out enough to stop from getting kicked. “It had to be done. I expect the same to happen if I am ever bitten. The same goes for you. It’s better than becoming one of them. This is the way life is now. You better learn to accept that.”

 

Breaking free, Tommy ran out of the store, tears filling his eyes making it hard to see. But he didn’t care. He had to keep running.

 

\---///---

 

“Tommy…Tommy wake up!” Isaac shook the other who had been thrashing around in the bed, trapped in his nightmare.

 

Blinking his eyes awake, Tommy was breathing hard. His body ached as though he had still been running. But as his heart started to calm, he was reminded of where he was and was with him. Letting out a deep breath, Tommy felt his body relax against the mattress once more.

 

Rubbing back some of the sweaty strands from Tommy’s forehead, Isaac moved off of the bed. “Give me a few moments.” Slipping on his underwear, Isaac left for a little while leaving Tommy alone.

 

Sitting up there was a quick intake of pain as his ass urged him not to sit directly on it. Trying to sit on an angle was getting on his nerves so instead, he opted to stand up. That’s when Isaac returned.

 

“It’s our lucky day.” Leading the way to the bathroom he turned several dials connected to a large tube coming from the ceiling. From it flowed water that collected in a bathtub. They cleaned everyday but baths were a luxury. “There was enough rain water in the reserve to allow taking this bath. It will help you to relax.”

 

Filled a little over half way, Isaac shrugged off his underwear and got in. Taking Tommy’s hand to help him in, Tommy moved onto his knees.

 

“It hurt?”

 

“Yeah, a little.”

 

“Turn around.” Isaac soaped up a rag and went to clean Tommy, taking great care against his skin. It eased the burn enough for Tommy to be able to sit down. More soap was used to clean the other’s back, chest and finally his hair. Letting his fingers massage Tommy’s scalp. Then washing the suds away to make him clean. “Who’s Monte?”A name he had heard Tommy call out in his sleep.

 

“He discovered me when the infection hit. Taught me how to survive.”

 

“Sounds like a good guy.” Isaac started to clean himself.

 

Turning around, Tommy leaned back in the tub. “He was.”

 

“Sorry to hear that.” Rinsing out his hair it was time to get this plan back in motion. “Outside the gates gets worse every day. There’s no protection for you. In this city, you can thrive. Bushido can set you up with a job.”

 

“I’m not going to be his puppet. Out there, I have freedom.” Speaking of, that asshole still owes him a car. Standing up from the tub, Tommy grabbed a towel and hastily dried himself off. “I’m going to get what’s mine.”

 

“Tommy, don’t!” Reaching out for the other, Tommy moved his arm away.

 

“Fuck off! You don’t know me. You can keep working for that dick, but I’m not going to stand for it.” Heading to the other room, Tommy packed up quickly and redressed. Slamming the door shut behind him, Tommy was eager to make this city a distant memory in his mind. Just as he was about to make his way into Bushido’s building, Isaac caught up with him.

 

“You can’t go in there.”

 

“What part of fuck off don’t you understand?” Entering the building, he tossed his bag down at the waiting guard’s feet. “Get your busy fingers in gear as I need to see the top guy.”

 

After the search, Tommy was sent up with nothing but the clothes on his back and the hateful spite in his heart. Pushing the doors to open quicker, he stormed down the hallway. Bushido was there alright but this time he was preoccupied. Both of his slaves had their head in his lap licking at his cock like a lollipop. He did not even tell them to stop when he discovered Tommy was in the room.

 

“I want the car you owe me.”

 

“I was hoping Isaac could talk some sense into you.” His fingers linked in Bill’s hair, forcing his head down to take the entire length of his cock down his throat. “Those who enter my city stay in my city. No one walks away from what I built.”

 

“Fuck what you built! Give me my god damn car!”

 

“Pity. It really is. I had hoped you would be persuaded to join my little family here.” His hand released and Bill’s head moved back up, gasping for breath. “But I will get use out of you one way or another.”

 

Bill and Tom stood up. The chains around their neck gone. Both naked as the day they were born. Lunging at Tommy, he made a break for it but didn’t get very far. The twins gripped a hold of him, tight enough to leave bruises as they dragged him back to Bushido.

 

Getting up from the chair, Bushido was stroking his cock, keeping himself hard as the tip leaked out slightly. “Hold him over the arm of the chair.”

 

Shoving Tommy over the arm of the chair, Tom held onto his hair and pinned back one arm painfully to keep him in place while Bill undid his pants, pushing them and his underwear out of the way. Now there was nothing to stop him.

 

Tommy screamed out till his throat was raw as Bushido forced his way inside his body. But that was not the end of his humiliation. Bushido took over in grabbing Tommy’s hair and pulled his head back. “If you bite my pets, I will rip off your dick and feed it to the zombies outside. Fuck you till you bleed to death.” Both Bill and Tom moved to face Tommy. Both of their cocks were shoved into his mouth. They stretched the corners of his mouth wide. All he felt was pain as his body was no longer his own.

 

Time stretched on forever in his mind. Bill pulled his cock out of Tommy’s mouth and stroked himself quickly as Tom pushed deep within Tommy’s throat, choking off his air. Behind him, he could hear the disgusting noises Bushido was making as he enjoyed himself. The rough feel gone now lubed up by a thin layer of blood from forcing inside.

 

Tom pulled out and as Tommy tried to cough away the dryness, the twins came on his face. Feeling the warm stickiness on his face caused bile to rise up in his throat. When Bushido finally came, the bile could not be held back. He threw up on the floor.

 

Two guards arrived. Tommy wasn’t sure if they had been there watching the whole thing or if they were just summoned. Being picked up like a rag doll, he was carried away and led down into a darkened room. There was just one window up by the ceiling and was too small to force his way through. Tossed onto the floor, one of the men laughed at his misfortune.

 

“Should have played along. Tonight you get the cage.” The laughing continued as they left the room, locking the door behind them.

 

For a while Tommy watched the ray of the sun from the window slowly move across the floor. He was hungry and dirty, but mostly pissed off. Crawling over to the wall, he saw a steady stream of water that continued to flow to somewhere under this room. Getting his hands wet, he started with his face. Wiping off the mess and then cleaning up his behind. Fixing his clothing, Tommy paced the room. There was a slight limp to his step. Tommy’s body soon became tired. Sitting down was too painful so instead, he laid down on his side, getting in some rest.

 

\---///---

 

Running, pushing through the burning in his chest as Tommy darted across a field with Monte right at his side. They messed up, stayed in one place too long and woke up to a hoard of zombies. Zombies never tire. They never give up. His body had almost had it. Monte though felt the pain, too.

 

“There!” Monte pointed to an abandoned strip mall.

 

Getting close they would see the windows had already been broken out, the doors missing. There was no way to hold them off inside. Looking behind them, Tommy saw the zombies closing in.

 

“Monte.” His voice shook as Tommy looked over to the man who had been his best friend and father figure for so long. “I wanna say thank you, you know for everything.” Sounded corny in his ears, but it was all he could think of.

 

“Listen to me.” Monte took his bag and chucked it up onto the roof. Taking Tommy’s bag off, he did the same thing. “You have what it takes to survive. No one asked for this life. You have to make the best of it. Now up.”

 

“What?” Being pushed closer to the wall, Monte was pushing Tommy up. Helping to lift him enough to grab a hold of the gutters to pull himself onto the roof. Once secure he reached an arm down to Monte, but the distance was too great. Their fingers barely graced each other. “They’re coming!”

 

“It’s okay, Tommy. This is how it has to be. You could not stop it.” Pulling out his gun, Monte open fired onto the hoard. A few zombies were taken down but it wasn’t nearly enough. He was swarmed and too quickly Monte vanished from view. But his screams filled the air mixing with the groans and snapping of bones.

 

Pulling out his gun, Tommy remembered the oath Monte made him promise. To kill before one turns. His hands shook, causing the shot to go wildly off the mark. Adult or not, he could not do this. Monte’s last wish and he had failed him. Running across the roof, he made his way over to the other side. Unseen by the zombies, he was able to get away.

 

\---///---

 

The door to the room opened up, making a loud squeak. It was enough to stir Tommy from his sleep. The guards came in to get him quicker than he was able to get up on his own. Dragging him down the hall Tommy saw other men, most of whom were extremely scared waiting for their turn to come. He found himself being lucky number one. A fenced door was unlocked and Tommy shoved inside. He met the ground face first.

 

A roar from the crowd engulfed Tommy as he got back onto his feet. Now inside the cage, he realized just how big the playing field was. Littered around him were corpses and various weapons once brought in, but were not affective enough to save its owner. Closest was a golf club. Gripping it tight against his palm, Tommy turned to look at a door across the way being opened.

 

Groaning moans had the crowd roaring out once again as two zombies made their way toward him. One of them had been turned a while. One eye socket was empty and its stomach acid had eaten through the skin on the belly so anything eaten would simply fall through the body to the ground. The other zombie was the one Tommy worried about. It had not turned that long ago. There was a next wound giving signs of the area that had caused the infection in the first place. Its pace was faster as the muscles had not succumbed by atrophy.

 

Bringing up the golf club like a bat, Tommy got in the stance to fight. There was no way he could escape this cage, but he wasn’t about to give up his life without a fight. When the new zombie got close, Tommy swung the club like a bat, hitting the zombie right on target to the side of its head. But the club was not big enough to kill it so after a slight stumble, it was back again. The next swing did not hit how he intended. The club was deflected and knocked out of Tommy’s hands. The crowd was so into the carnage, Tommy could no longer hear the zombie’s groans. As the newer one grabbed a hold of Tommy, the blond struggled against it. Keeping away as best as he could from the brown teeth that tried to bite at his flesh. The older zombie was getting closer. Soon he would be in their mercy. Trying to break free to run and gain some distance, Tommy’s foot tripped over a corpse sending him to the ground with the zombie right on top of him. Arms shaking from the zombie’s weight, he chomped down, catching air again and again as he moved down slowly closer.

 

Death was something Tommy tried to be comfortable with at a young age. It happens to us all and times were more dangerous after the infection. Closing his eyes, not wanting to see the impact, Tommy hoped he could endure the pain. That he wouldn’t scream and give the sick people of this city the satisfaction of his death.

 

A shot rang out, the crowd gasped and Tommy reopened his eyes. The new zombie went limp from the shot through the temple, killing it off once and for all. Shoving off the zombie, Tommy scrambled to his feet, just avoiding the grab from the other zombie still making his way toward him. Another shot rang out and this one too fell lifeless to the ground. Turning to look at the door from where the shots came from, he saw Isaac there, gun in hand, waving for Tommy to hurry through the open gate. No one needed to tell him twice. As he ran out, the crowd booed and started to toss trash into the cage.

 

“Tommy, I’m so sor…”

 

He wasn’t able to finish the sentence since Tommy punched Isaac square in the jaw. “We are in no way even.”

 

Hunched over a little, Isaac straightened out and rubbed at his jaw. “I deserve that.” There was shouting from approaching guards. This fight had to wait. Taking Tommy’s hand to lead him toward the exit, his hand was let go.

 

“How can I trust you?”

 

“Yeah I messed up. I admit that. Fuck Tommy, I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t mean something to me.” But Tommy still looked unsure. “At least let me show you where the cars are kept. You can get out of here and away from this whole fucking place.”

 

Reaching out for the other, Isaac took his hand once more and together they made a break for it. Being a guard, Isaac knew where to go to avoid the others. The underground tunnels were a maze. There would be no way Tommy would have made it through without the other’s help. When they came out, it was only a few feet to a parking lot filled with various cars.

 

“That one.” Tommy pointed to a white car. He got a good vibe from it. “Bessie will lead us out of here.”

 

“Us?” Isaac was on his knees looking for the magnet lock box that held the key to get Bessie moving.

 

“Yeah us. But I swear you try to fuck me over again, I will cut off all the protruding parts of your body. We have a deal?” A smile started to form on Tommy’s face. Isaac was different from all the men he had come across. He was tired of doing it alone.

 

“I think that’s fair.” Pulling out the small box, Isaac slid open the top and pulled out the key and handed over to Tommy. He trusted the other and if it took his life time he would get Tommy to trust in him again.

 

Letting out a hoot, Tommy unlocked the doors and got into the driver’s seat as Isaac took the passenger’s side. Turning the key, Bessie’s engine roared to life. The rumble brought out a sadistic laugh from Tommy. Pulling the gear down into drive, he floored the gas pedal. The car skidded out of the parking lot, knocking over various piled of trash and shitty structures in its wake.

 

“The main gate is up ahead. I don’t think they’re going to be too happy to see us.” Reaching for the seat belt, Isaac strapped himself in.

 

“I severely hope not.” Gripping the steering wheel tight, the car gunned it full speed at the gate. One guard was foolish enough to stand in the way, waving his arms like a chicken, trying to take flight to get them to stop. He dove out of the way at the last second, much to Tommy’s displeasure. The car smashed through the gate, sending debris splintering off in different directions.

 

Looking behind them, Isaac could hardly believe what just happened. Undoing the seatbelt, it went back up to the holder with a loud snap. “Where do we go now?”

 

“Any place we want to. Out here, no one will ever tell us what to do.” The car got back on a main road and followed along it. Now out of danger, he pulled Isaac by the front of his shirt over to his side of the car and kissed their lips together. Tommy was healing, as was his future in this moment.

 

The End


End file.
